Pakunoda
|kana = パクノダ |rōmaji = Pakunoda |name = Pakunoda |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Iseki Yoshiko (1999) Romi Park (2011) |gender = Female |status = Deceased |height = 182 cm (5'11.5") |weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue grey (1999) Brown (2011) |blood type = O |previous occupation = Thief Phantom Troupe member #9 |previous affiliation = Phantom Troupe |type = Specialization |abilities = Reminiscence Scan Conjured Pistol Memory Bomb: (Recollection Bullet) |Abilities = Reminiscence Scan Conjured Pistol Memory Bomb: (Recollection Bullet) |image gallery = yes}} Pakunoda (パクノダ, Pakunoda) was the former #9 member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 Her physical strength ranks eleventh in the group. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 She was formerly a Phantom Troupe member until she was killed by Kurapika. Appearance Pakunoda is a tall and skinny woman. She usually shows a straight face and little emotion. She has short, straight, blonde hair reaching down to her neck. Her most prominent feature is her aquiline nose. Her attire consists of a dark purple suit, reminiscent of a working woman suit, which exposes much of her cleavage, and a pair of flat, pink shoes. Personality Pakunoda exudes an air of self-confidence that can be intimidating to others. Pakunoda is completely loyal to Chrollo, and even goes against the Troupe and Chrollo's own saying that the survival of the group comes before the well-being of the leader in order to rescue him. Pakunoda is very loyal to the Spider as well, as she sacrificed herself so that her comrades could know about Kurapika's ability. Like the other members of the Troupe, she does not care at all about those who do not belong to the group. A notable exception are Gon and Killua: she was impressed by their refusal to run away so that the deal between the Troupe and Kurapika could be made without victims and thus hopefully end without consequence. She sort of "awarded" them by including their decision in the memories she left to her comrades. Background Pakunoda is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Feitan, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 It is also stated in the manga and anime that original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the people of Meteor City. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Plot Yorknew City arc Pakunoda and the other members make their first appearance in this arc, although her role is very small in the beginning. She is seen at the arrival in the hideout with the other members, listening to Chrollo's orders. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 As Machi and Nobunaga went out to pick the Chain User's attention, Pakunoda along with Phinks double track Killua and Gon without realizing and also without telling their own teammates so the trap could work. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 Pakunoda immediately goes after Gon and along with Machi, captures him without problems. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 Pakunoda, who can read memories of the person she touches, read Killua's mind to find out whether or not they are connected to the Chain User who killed Uvo. After the Troupe find out that Killua and Gon know nothing about the Chain User, they decided to let both of them go. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 Pakunoda, along with the other troupe members, participates in the auction and also kills several people during the attack on Yorknew City Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 when they avenge Uvogin's death. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 On September 4th, Chrollo decided to leave Yorknew City with the rest of the members. However, Nobunaga insist to stay and find the Chain User who killed Uvogin and wanted to take revenge on him. Chrollo decides to use his "Lovely Ghostwriter", the ability he had stolen earlier from Neon Nostrade and gives everyone, including Pakunoda, their fortune. According to them, if they stay, Pakunoda will die along with Shalnark one week right after Shizuku's death. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 Later, Chrollo is able to confirm that Kurapika is one of Neon's bodyguards and that they will finally be able to locate their location, which is at Hotel Beitacle, thanks to the fake scarlet eyes they just sold to Kurapika. The Hotel's location is 2.5 km from their hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 Pakunoda, along with Shizuku, Kortopi, Machi, and Nobunaga are ordered to go with Chrollo to the Hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 On their way, they noticed that two people (later revealed to be Gon and Killua) are following them and Chrollo tells Pakunoda, Nobunaga, and Kortopi to go ahead, while the others stays behind to find out who they are.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Soon after, Pakunoda's group is able to capture the bodyguard who was trying to escape with the eyes, revealed to be Squala after they interrogate him. She reads his mind after asking some questions and learns the name and abilities of the Chain User. She asks him one last question about who's important to him and she learns about Eliza. Nobunaga immediately beheads Squala and Pakunoda passes the information to him and Kortopi with her Memory Bullets.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Chrollo and his group then meet up with Pakunoda and her group at the hotel. Chrollo tells her to check their memories again. However, before she got the chance to read their memories, a power outage suddenly happens and Gon and Killua get the chance to break free from Pakunoda severely injuring her, although they are both recaptured by Machi and Nobunaga.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 After the power went back on, they realize that Chrollo is missing and has been taken as a hostage by Kurapika, with the help of Melody and Leorio.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark soon arrived in the hotel and receive a call from Kurapika who tells them to not follow him, not to hurt Gon and Killua, and to give the phone to Pakunoda. Paku was told to go to Ringon Airport alone, where she and Kurapika will meet up there to negotiate the terms in exchanging hostage. Although Shalnark, Phinks, and Feitan tried to follow Paku in order to save Chrollo, Nobunaga stops them for fear that Kurapika would kill Chrollo if they do so. The situation gets heated up with Phinks and Nobunaga nearly getting into a fight. Because Machi and Shizuku agreed with Nobunaga and tells them about Melody's ability to detect lies, they all return to hideout as told by him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 When Pakunoda arrived at the Airport and meet up with Kurapika, he binds Chrollo's and Paku's heart with his Judgement Chain, forbidding Chrollo into using Nen and communicating with the members, while Paku was prohibited to reveal who he was to the members. Kurapika tells Paku to bring Gon and Killua before midnight, to which Paku agrees.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 After Pakunoda got back to the hideout, she tells the other members about the conditions and made Phinks angry to the point of wanting to get rid of the kids so bad. Machi and Kortopi disagree with his decision; they nearly get into a fight with Phinks and Feitan, who think that she and the others are being manipulated by Kurapika. Gon then interrupts the quarrel. Phinks finally agrees to let Paku go alone after Franklin told him that the Troupe may disintegrate if he keeps being stubborn.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 Along the way, Pakunoda asks them why they're not running away from her, knowing that she's hurt. Gon explain that there is no reason to do so because going back to Kurapika safely is what they're going on for. To that reason, Pakunoda is relieved and is thankful for them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 With the exchange complete, Pakunoda goes back to the hideout and tells the original members along with Phinks and Shalnark, to step forward.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 She provides all the information about Kurapika and what happened. As a result of breaking the condition set by the Judgment Chain, she is instantly killed. Appearances in Other Media Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Pakunoda briefly appears as a Soul Doll made by Omokage accompanied by 4 of the Shadow Beasts Uvogin killed in the Gordeau Desert. They all planed to ambush and kill Gon, Killua, and Retz and steal their eyes, but fail due to getting trapped in Machi's Nen threads and being sliced to pieces by Nobunaga's sword. Abilities & Powers Due to Pakunoda being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. Pakunoda is mainly employed by the Troupe in order to gather data through her power, but she is a decently skilled fighter as well. Enhanced Strength: Pakunoda ranked eleventh in arm-wrestling. She is stronger than an average Nen user and can break bones rather easily, as she did with Squala's right arm when he lied to her. She can easily lift two kids off the ground and hold them high with no effort. Enhanced Resistance to Pain: Pakunoda is very resilient to pain: she demonstrated it when Killua broke her arm and a couple of teeth and didn't seem troubled in the least. Keen Intellect: Albeit inferior to Shalnark and Chrollo in terms of intellect, she is quite smart. However, her intellect was eclipsed by her loyalty to Chrollo, whose capture led her to be upset and thus confused about what decision to make. Proficient Marksman: Pakunoda fights using her gun. In the 2011 anime she was briefly shown shooting with two guns. It should be noted she was able to hit six consenting Phantom Troupe members squarely in the forehead with her Memory Bombs in the brief instant between the first pull of the trigger and the crushing of her heart. The full extent of her skills, however, has never been revealed. NVC Expert: She is extremely knowledgeable in non-verbal communication, as she can often tell when one person is lying without the help of her power. Expert in Tailing: Pakunoda is good at following a target without being found out. Gon and Killua weren't able to notice her at all, and even Machi and Nobunaga, who sensed her presence, where unable to recognize her. Nen Pakunoda is the Phantom Troupe's Specialist and has a very unique ability. Her Nen ability gives her the power to read other people's thoughts. She can find out the opponent's Nen ability or in situations requiring some form of extortion or blackmail and share information. Shalnark even stated that Pakunoda's abilities are a rare breed. Another ability of hers is the Conjuration of bullets to shoot with her gun, which probably allows her not to run out of them. Aside from that, she is proficient in the use of Zetsu, as seen when she pursued Gon and Killua unnoticed. Trivia *In the official databook, her name is "Phalcnothdk". *In the Third character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Pakunoda took 23rd place with 83 votes. *In Hunter × Hunter 2011 anime adaptation Pakunoda is the number 9 member of the Phantom Troupe. In the manga it was only said that her and Shalnark's numbers are #6 and #9 and it is unknown which was her's. *Pakunoda is played by Ikeda Yukiko in the Hunter × Hunter stage play Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage. References Navigation fr:Pakunoda Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Specialists Category:Deceased characters Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters